FIRST
by Faracchi Neko Darkblue
Summary: Meskipun tanpa berkata 'iya' pemuda itu tahu kalau kau menerima permintaan pemuda itu untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Lagipula pemuda itu tahu kalau kau seorang tsundere. Selain itu, pemuda itu juga tahu kalau kau mencintainya—sama seperti pemuda itu./Warning(s) Inside/2nd PoV/KaitoxLuKa/Special for Luka birthday. RnR?;D


**.**

**.**

**.**

**A V****o****ca****lo****id FanFicti****o****n**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**I just ****o****wn the p****lo****t ****o****f the st****o****ry and ****I d****o****n't gain any c****o****mmercia****l**** advantages**** by pub****l****ishing this fic****.**

**.**

**WARNING(****s****): AU, OneShot, 2nd PoV, Typo(s), Misstypo, abal, gaje, mainstream, tsundere!Luka, Ooc or IC? I don't know~ ;)**

**.**

**DLDR is on term!**

**.**

**F****o****r Kaito x Luka Lovers / Shippers.**

**.**

**And specia****ll****y for Luka Megurine's Birthday :D**

**.**

**Happy ****(****Belated) Birthday, Luka Megurine! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, this is it**.** Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sinar sang rembulan memantulkan cahayanya pada paras cantikmu yang tengah tertidur. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda akibat pintu balkon kamarmu yang tak kau tutup. Angin malam menjelang pagi di musim dingin terasa menusuk kedua tangan dan wajahmu yang tak tertutup selimut. Walaupun demikian, tak dapat mengusik tidur nyenyakmu. Sampai ...

... sebuah suara seorang penyanyi dengan diiringi instrumen musik yang diketahui ber-_genre_ _rock_ tersebut mengalun melalui ponsel milikmu yang tergeletak di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

Kau membuka kelopak matamu secara perlahan—sehingga menampakkan sepasang iris _sapphire_—akibat tidurmu yang terganggu. Mengerjap dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan suara ponsel yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk dengan kembali memejamkan mata.

Alismu mengernyit dengan mata tetap terpejam mendapati si penelpon belum memutuskan untuk menyerah menghubungimu, meskipun sudah kau biarkan selama—kira-kira—sepuluh detik. Setengah menggeram kesal, kau pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengambil ponselmu dengan kasar lalu mengangkat tubuhmu dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon kau langsung menekan ponselmu sekali sebelum menjawab panggilan si penelpon tersebut.

"_BLOODY HELL!_ SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG DENGAN SEENAK JIDATNYA MENELPONKU—" mendongak sedikit ke arah jam dinding, "—DI PAGI-PAGI BUTA SEPERTI INI?! _BASTARD!_ INI MASIH PUKUL 03.00 PAGI! _ARE YOU FU*KIN' KIDDING ME?!_" Semburmu disertai dengan sumpah serapah untuk si penelpon. Gigimu bergemeletuk saat mendengar respon si penelpon yang hanya cengengesan.

'_Ohayou, Luka-chan~_'

Menyadari siapa gerangan si penelpon dari suara khasnya yang ceria membuatmu menghela napas kesal.

"Ada apa, BAKAITO?" tanyamu sambil menekankan kata 'BAKAITO' yang merupakan gabungan kata '_Baka_' dan 'Kaito'.

'_Keluarlah.'_

"HAH?! KAU GILA?!"

'_Kutunggu di depan rumahmu.'_

Mulutmu terbuka hendak memprotes tapi tak sempat karna keburu disela.

'_Jika tak datang akan kupajang fotomu di mading sekolah dengan ukura 1/2m x 1m. Tentu bukan foto biasa, maksudku fotomu yang tertidur dengan air liur mengalir dari bibirmu. Ahya, tak perlu ganti baju. Waktumu lima menit dari sekarang.'_

Glek!

Kau menelan ludah dengan gugup plus ngeri membayangkan foto seorang ketua osis Crypton-High sedang tertidur sambi ngiler tertampang jelas di mading sekolah? Kau bisa malu sampai kelulusan nantinya—atau paling parah sampai seumur hidupmu.

"_HELL NO! DASAR KAITO NO BAKAAA!"_

**.**

**.**

**~Faracchi~**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan hingga membuatku terpaksa datang di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" matamu kau picingkan saat menatap seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang terlihat sedang menaiki sepeda khas anak lelaki di depan pagar rumahmu.

"Sudahlah, ayo naik." Ujar pemuda itu yang juga merupakan sahabatmu membuatmu menaikkan salah satu alismu.

"Tak ada boncengannya, _baka_!" balasmu singkat dan ketus sambil melayangkan pandangan datar ke arah sahabat penyuka es krimmu.

Sahabatmu hanya terkekeh sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau duduk di depan."

"Ini pakailah." Pemuda itu lalu melemparkan sebuah jaket berwarna biru padamu yang langsung kau tangkap kemudian segera memakainya. Tak ada pilihan lain, kau pun duduk menyamping di depan pemuda bernama Kaito Shion itu dengan pipi tembammu yang mulai memerah. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari jaket pemuda itu terasa membiusmu hingga mabuk kepayang. Dalam hati kau bersyukur sahabatmu tak dapat mengetahui kalau sedang merona hebat. Namun, dalam hati juga kau berharap pemuda itu tak mendengar debaran jantungmu yang mulai menggila. Yah, semoga saja...

"Sudah sampai~~" ujar sahabatmu dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Pemuda itu lalu memarkirkan sepedanya di samping pohon oak yang terletak di bukit belakang sekolah.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Untuk melihat matahari terbit." jawab sahabatmu tersenyum lima jari.

"Dan kenapa mendadak?"

"Sudahah, ayo turun." Kau pun menurut lalu menyusul sahabatmu yang sudah terduduk pada dahan pohon oak. Setelah berjuang memanjat pohon oak—dengan bantuan berupa uluran tangan dari sahabatmu tentu saja—, kau pun mendudukkan pantatmu di sebelah pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahmu itu mulai memperhatikan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan krinya sambil bergumam, "Beberapa menit lagi."

Tangan kanan sahabatmu merayap perlahan mendekat ke tangan kirimu. Entah kau sadar atau tidak saat tangan pemuda itu mulai menggenggam jemarimu, kau tak menolaknya. Dan kau menyadari tanganmu sekaligus pipimu mulai menghangat.

"Luka, aku..."

Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke kiri—menghadap sepasang iris _sapphire_ miik sahabatmu. Kau mengenal pemuda itu sejak kecil, jadi tentu saja kau tahu saat dimana sahabat bersurai birumu itu menyebut namamu tanpa suffix _–chan_ itu artinya pemuda itu sedang serius. "Ya?" jantungmu lagi-lagi berdebar tak karuan membayangkan suatu kemungkinan yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda penggila es krim itu. Acara penembakan misalnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou._"

Kau menunduk. Ternyata suatu kemungkinan yang kau bayangkan meleset. Menghela napas lalu mengangguk kecil. "_Arigatou._"

'_Setidaknya kau menjadi orang __**pertama**__ yang mengucapkan selamat padaku.'_ Pikirmu menghibur diri.

"_Nee,_ mana hadiah untukku?"

Kedua ujung bibir sahabatmu tertarik makin lebar ke atas. "Ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja ke atas."

Menuruti (plus didorong rasa penasaran), kau pun mendongakkan kepalamu. Seketika iris biru langitmu melebar mendapati sebuah boneka berbentuk ikan berwarna merah muda tersangkut—atau sengaja disangkutkan—di dahan-dahan pohon oak. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatmu terkejut, melainkan tulisan yang terdapat di badan ikan tersebut. Tulisan yang berbunyi; _"Would you be my girlfriend?"_

"Kai...to." lirihmu sambil menutup mulutmu yang menganga dengan telapak tangan.

"Jika 'iya' kau boleh memiliki boneka itu. Tapi, jika 'tidak', boneka itu akan kubuang."

Tanpa babibu, kau langsung berdiri hendak mengambil boneka itu. Namun, belum sempat mengambil boneka, kau malah kehilangan keseimbangan. Seperti di kebanyakan kisah-kisah romansa, dimana sang putri akan terjatuh, maka sang pangeranlah yang akan menangkapnya. Begitu pula yang terjadi padamu—dengan sang putri itu kau, dan pemuda itu pangerannya.

Wajahmu memanas mendapati jarak wajahmu dengan wajah pemuda bernama Kaito yang dapat dibilang sangat dekat. Kau berteriak _'kyaa!'_ dalam hati dengan pipi yang merona melihat ekspresi serius yang terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Jika kau menjawab 'iya', akan kuambilkan kok." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyeringai—bemaksud menggoda—, tentunya setelah melepaskan pelukannya darimu.

Kau palingkan wajah guna menutupi rona merah muda yang ada di pipimu, meski itu sia-sia karena pemuda di sebelahmu tetap dapat melihatnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Kau mengangguk cepat. Kedua alismu menukik tajam dan pipi yang memerah—khas seorang _tsundere._ Sahabatmu langsung tersenyum sumringah. Melihat respon sahabatmu kau langsung bicara, "Jangan besar kepala dulu! Aku hanya tidak tega dengan bonekanya bila kau buang."

Sahabat sejak kecilmu langsung _sweatdrop_. Andai kau seorang cenayang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain mungkin saat ini kau dapat mendengar pemuda itu membatin (sekaligus berteriak dalam hati); "_DASAR TSUNDERE!_"

Sementara kau merengut dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, di ufuk timur sang surya mulai terbit. Menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa romansa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Menyinari kalian yang sedang berbunga-bunga di pagi hari. Meskipun tanpa berkata 'iya' pemuda itu tahu kalau kau menerima permintaan pemuda itu untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Lagipula pemuda itu tahu kalau kau seorang _tsundere_. Selain itu, pemuda itu juga tahu kalau kau mencintainya—sama seperti pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**~Darkblue~**

**.**

**.**

Kau mengeratkan tangan kirimu yang menggendong sebuah boneka berbentuk ikan sedangkan tangan kananmu menggenggam erat jemari seorang pemuda bermata biru langit yang kini meragkap sebagai sahabat sekaligus uhukkekasihmuuhuk. Kalian memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ketika pulang meskipun sebenarnya ini permintaanmu dengan alasan tak dapat membawa boneka ikan itu bila dibonceng. Cukup masuk akal karena memang boneka tersebut memiliki bentuk yang sangat besar.

"_Hatchii!_"

Berjalan-jalan di pagi hari di musim dingin dengan hanya mengenakan piyama dan jaket yang tak terlalu tebal memang tak terlalu bagus untukmu. Genggaman tangan kekasihmu makin mengerat seolah dengan cara itu, pemuda itu yakin dapat sedikit menyalurkan kehangatan padamu yang menjalar dari telapak tangan hingga pipimu. Tak diam saja, kau pun balas menggenggaman tangan itu makin erat pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(****Happy) END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Words: 1234 *Author: **Jumlah yang awesome! *_***]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**AAARGH! SAYA TAHU ENDINGNYA GAK JELAS! ASDFGHJ!**

**.**

**Oke oke, maafkan kegilaan author di atas -_-v. Oke curhat bentar boleh kali ya~~ ;3**

**Dari awal Januari saya itu sudah nentuin fanfic kek gimana buat ultah Luka (****yang tentunya lebih panjang dari ini dan lebih beda), tapi karena banyak pr di sekolah maka ngaretlah saya saat mengerjakan fanfic yang itu sehingga sampe sekarang tuh fanfic belom selese. Sehingga saya memutuskan untuk ****(****ngebut sehari) membuat fanfic dengan plot yang berbeda. Dan jeng-jeng! Jadilah fanfic abal-abal kek gini TT^TT. Salahkan guru saya! Salahkan kurikulum13! Yang membuat saya sibuk! *plak*.**

**.**

**Btw, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid—selain Naruto. Yoroshiku minna~ ^w^**

**.**

**Jadi, adakah dari kalian yang mau berbaik hati memberi saya review? Terserah mau isinya pendapat, saran, fangirling-an****(****?), pujian****(****?), bahkan makian pun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada ^w^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to review nyaa~ ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss and Hug,**

**Faracchi Neko Darkbue**

**February 1st, 2014**


End file.
